vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Irmo
Summary Irmo (Who's true name was Lórien) was the brother of Námo/Mandos, who, together with Nienna were known as the Fëanturi, the "Masters of Spirits." Irmo himself was the "Master of Visions, Dreams, and Desires." His wife Estë the Gentle lived with him in Lórien (A place named after him). The Gardens of Lórien were considered as the nicest and most beautiful place in Arda (And possibly Eä) and was filled with many spirits, such as the Maiar. Melian dwelt in Lórien for a time, tending to the trees and garden within it. All the Valar of Aman, would often come often to the gardens of Lórien to rest from the cares of Arda (And, once again, possibly Eä), and they would also draw refreshment from the fountains of Irmo and Estë. Along with that, there were many Maiar who served Irmo and Estë in Lórien. Though Irmo dwelt far away from Valmar, his realm was still within the Realm of Valinor. However, the exact nature of the Realm of Dreams is unknown, and it could be, perhaps, even a separate universe. Together, Lórien and Estë provided a refuge and place in Valinor. This is likely connected to his nature as the Vala of desires. In his beautiful gardens, Irmo tended to the Elves of Valinor and would provide them with guiding visions and dreams. In the midst of the Noontide of Valinor, while the Elves still lived in Valinor, the Elf Míriel of the Ñoldor grew weary and tired of her earthly life. She had recently given birth to her famous (And infamous) son Fëanor, and she yearned for a release from the labors of living. Therefore, Manwë commanded Irmo to take her under his care and tend to her. Then Míriel went to Lórien's gardens to lay down and rest, yet her exhaustion caught up to, and her spirit quickly departed silently from her body to the halls of Mandos and never came back, even releasing her chance of reincarnation. Despite this, the maids of Estë continued to tend to the body of Míreal so that it would never wither nor rot. When the Sun and Moon were originally to be set in their paths, Varda desired that the two vessels should journey through Ilmen and always shine. It was largely due to the prayers of Irmo and his wife Estë, who claimed that sleep and rest had been banished from Arda, that Varda changed her mind and allowed for a time of night. During this time the world would still have shadow and a form of half-light. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-A, likely 3-B | At least High 3-A, likely Low 2-C Name: Irmo, Lórien Origin: The Silmarilion Gender: Male Age: As old as the universe Classification: Ainu, Vala, Fëanturi Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Shapeshifting, Size Alteration, Elemental Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (The lords of the Ainur could create joy), Transmutation, Precognition, Invulnerability (The Ainur are immune from harm via conventional weaponry, as seen when, upon unlocking more of his divine power, Gandalf became invulnerable), Resistance to Death Manipulation (In Lord of the Rings the land of the dead is a real tangible place, Mandos, and can be affected and exited. Ainur don't go there upon death, rather becoming spirits until the regenerate. The only way to keep them there is if they are physically brought there and held by physical might), Intangibility and Non-Corporeality (At the very least in spirit form) | Intangibility and Non-Corporeality, Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation (Created the Realm of Dreams), Acausality (Likely Type 4; Exists and can interact in the Timeless Halls just like the rest of the Ainur) Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System level (Comparable to Varda), likely Multi-Galaxy level (Helped build the physical universe) | At least High Universe level, likely Universe level+ (One of the 14 Valar, all of whom control aspects of the universe and are second only to Eru Ilúvatar. Should be at least somewhat comparable to Melkor, who was capable of effecting the Themes of the Ainulindalë, of which the third created the universe, with his very thoughts. All Valar are incomparably superior to their Maiar counterparts. Created the Realm of Dreams) Speed: Unknown. Likely Massively FTL+ combat speed and reactions (Doubtless above Ancalagon the Black) | Immeasurable (Existed in the Timeless Halls, a place that transcended linear time and was best likened to a higher temporal dimension) Lifting Strength: At least Stellar, likely Universal (Comparable to Varda) | Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Multi-Solar System Class, likely Multi-Galactic | At least High Universal, likely Universal+ Durability: At least Multi-Solar System level, likely Multi-Galaxy level | At least High Universe level, likely Universe level+ Stamina: Extremely high | Limitless Range: Extended melee range. Universal with magic (Comparable to Varda) | At least High Universal, likely Universal+ Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Extremely high (As one of the Valar, he has unfathomable knowledge of the universe) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Like all Ainur, Irmo has access to a wide range of dangerous powers, mostly related to the elements. Powers of the Ainur: As a Vala, Irmo has access to wide variety of potent and devastating supernatural abilities, for the Ainur (The Valar specifically) were created as elemental spirits, and each have divine authority and absolute control over a certain aspect of nature. Each and every one of the Ainur is also able to manipulate magical energies and reality to serve their needs, and take any form they wish, even intangible and non-corporeal spiritual forms. Given he is a Vala, above any of the Maiar, there is no doubt he can use all of the basic Ainur powers. *'Elemental manipulation:' Irmo is the Vala of dreams and desires, and has deep control over them. He can grant visions and tend to the weary, along with his wife Estë. Estë's handmaidens even tended to the body of Míreal, despite her spirit's departure from it. *'Foresight/Hindsight:' The Ainur can see the past and the future (Though the latter is fallible). Given Irmo's nature as a Fëanturi and the brother of Mandos, he is the perfect candidate for a user of hind and foresight. He also gives visions to those within his realm, albeit not having any stated prophesies himself. *'Empathy:' The Ainur are surrounded by an a powerful aura, which can affect those around them, bringing joy and presumably sorrow to those near them: "In Beleriand King Thingol upon his throne was as the lords of the Maiar, whose power is at rest, whose joy is as an air that they breathe in all their days, whose thought flows in a tide untroubled from the heights to the deeps." *'Shapeshifting:' As one of the Ainur, it was highly likely that Irmo possessed the famous Ainur ability to transform and reshape the form of one's body, appearing in whatever form he desired. They can also appear as inanimate objects, such as when Yavanna appeared as a tree. *'Spirit form:' As one of the Valar, it was highly likely that Irmo had the typical Ainur ability to cast off her physical form like a snake shedding its skin, and take on an intangible and non-corporeal spiritual form. In this spiritual state, the Ainur can travel forward and backward in time (Though they are unable to affect the future or the past, only see it). Of the Ainur's spirit forms and precognitive powers this was said: Key: Manifestation | True form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Lord of the Rings Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Dream Users Category:Spirits Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Element Users Category:Flight Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Concept Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Ainur Category:Valar Category:Fëanturi Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2